buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Weathermill
Laura Kay Weathermill was a member of the Watchers Council and later a member of Angel Investigations. Biography Laura Kay Weathermill was a research sorcerer with the Watchers Council for forty-seven years, and was the top of her department for eight of those years. She presumably used some form of magic to halt her aging or appear as a young woman. Following the destruction of the Council, she supposedly forsook the good fight, working for money instead. She partnered with a Monasterenser Magnaserm named Polyphemus. Weathermill offered her services to Innovation Labs, which sought to create ensouled vampires out of celebrities and other rich clients but had failed, only to stake all their vampire clients rather than even attempting to ensoul them. Meeting Angel and Illyria in the process of their destroying Innovation Labs, she joined Angel Investigations as their new research and intelligence specialist, only to be attacked and rendered unconscious when she attempted to confront James about his deception regarding his true identity. After Laura regained consciousness, albeit sidelined with a broken leg, Spike attempted to ask her about the precise nature of prophecies, such as whether they are ever explicit about anything—curious about the possibility of the Shanshu Prophecy referring to him rather than Angel—only for the two of them to nearly have sex due to Illyria currently being in "heat" while attempting to seduce Connor. However, the "spell" is broken when Illyria's moment passes, the two concluding in the aftermath that they are not attracted to each other on their own. While analysing Spike to determine the truth of Liss' claims that he did not have a soul, Spike suggested that Polyphemus and Laura were attracted to each other, but both denied it, claiming that their relationship was purely professional, although the tone of Polyphemus's answer suggests that he may have been lying. Laura subsequently discovered that Spike did still have a soul, but he had been infected by a rare spiritual parasite when he was revived as a ghost when A.I. took over Wolfram & Hart, and it was corrupting Spike's soul, which explained why Liss could not detect Spike's soul and also Spike's recent morally ambiguous actions. Laura subsequently agreed to attempt a ritual to remove the parasite. Though she succeeded, Spike subsequently took a leave of absence from the team to discover who he was without constantly trying to outdo Angel.When Liss (sent by Myresto Mor) and her " father " are been thought like clients, Laura was the first to understand that she was a Soul Eater and participates in her destruction. She rescues Connor with her colleagues, against the Sisterhood of Jaro Hull. Later she assist Connor, by visiting Wolfram & Hart for information about "James," learning that he was a god-level entity seeking to unleash a wave of demons on Earth for an unspecified purpose, unaware that Gunn, based on information from Polyphemus, was planning to kill Connor before he could "evolve" into a James-level entity and threat.In the battle, Mr Polyphemus is subsequently killed when he sacrifices himself to save Laura from an attack by James' minion. Laura was saddened and noting that Polyphemus was the last of his kind and his death is a greater loss than James knows. The crisis was resolved when James was defeated by Connor. After it, Laura devoted to reconstitute the library which she lost via her friend's dead. Since then, Laura Weathermill did not see again Angel and her ex-colleagues. Her position and its current activities are unknown. Powers and Abilities Though over fifty years old, Laura had the appearance of a young woman. She also possessed the typical Watcher training and great magical prowess. Appearances * "The Trouble With Felicia" * "The Big Dustup" * "Roman a Clef" * "Letters Home: A Jamesian Interlude" * "Bedroom Follies" * "Prophet for Profit, Part One" * "Prophet for Profit, Part Two" * "Prophet for Profit, Part Three" * "Cats in the Cradle" * "The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart" Category:Females Category:Magic practitioners Category:Watchers Category:Humans Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Witches Category:Non-canon articles